Dez passos para a felicidade!
by Karol Kinomoto
Summary: Leah estava cansada de ser a loba triste, de ver todos contentes e ela ficar para trás. Então ela resolve que é hora de ser feliz. E por que não escrever a fórmula do sucesso! Baseado em Dez Passos para conseguir uma boa Impressão...
1. Chapter 1

**n/a**: atenção people! Essa fic é baseada em "Dez passos para conseguir uma boa impressão". Mas não precisa ler "Dez passos" pra entender essa daqui, até porque a história é totalmente diferente. Finalmente está aqui o 1° cap.

**1° Talvez eu deva ser mais feminina;**

**

* * *

  
**

**Leah's POV:**

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim  
·... Eu sei que gosta  
É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo  
Ela está dando em cima de você_

Eu sei reconhecer quando eu perco uma luta. Sei que à hora de sofrer pelo Sam passou. Então eu parei. Parei de me martirizar, de viver pra ele.

Eu sempre soube que eu era demais pra ele. Não me enganei...

Mas é difícil lidar com a perda! Ele destruiu a minha vida, levou o meu amor e até meus sentimentos mais sinceros de amizade.

Eu superei. E como. Imaginem vocês que eu estou nesse momento no ensaio do casamento dele com minha prima. Pois é, eu serei a dama de honra da Emily, assim como eu prometi quando éramos crianças. Sabe, eu mantenho minhas promessas.

Mas a questão não é essa. Eu não consigo entender as atitudes do Sam nesse momento. Tudo bem, eu se que sou gostosa e que nesse momento eu estou arrasando com o meu jeito feminino de ser. Leia-se: eu deixei meu cabelo crescer de novo, eu uso saias ao invés de shorts, salto ao invés de estar descalça.

Parece que eu nem sou desse mundo pela forma como ele me encara. A Emily está dançando com ele nesse momento, e está me encarando também. Acho que ela não está gostando da situação. Mas que culpa tenho eu?

- Embry, vamos dançar? Eu perguntei sem medo, mesmo sabendo que todos me observavam. Inclusive o Sam. O Embry estava numa "rodinha" com todos os caras do Bando.

Ainda bem que eu não sou tímida.

- Claro. Ele respondeu me olhando dos pés a cabeça, não disfarçando o sorriso sacana. Gostei do jeito do guri. Sabe o que quer. Ponto para Embry Call.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura firmemente enquanto me levava para o meio da pista de dança improvisada. Eu percebia claramente as intenções do pirralho, ele queria me beijar. Me tocar...

Quem sabe essa noite ele não teria sorte?! Eu queria curtir, ele também. Eu queria me dar bem, e ele era gostoso. Pirralho, mas com méritos.

_Eu sei que você quer isto  
É fácil de ver  
E na sua cabeça_

_Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo (amor)_

Já se passava das três da manhã. Muito tempo de festa para apenas um ensaio de casamento, eu não estava nem ai. Nem o Embry. A gente não conseguia desgrudar o corpo um do outro. Seja porque ele sempre encaixava seu corpo no meu, com medo das pessoas verem que ele estava "excitado", seja porque eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar meus braços dos ombros dele.

Os únicos momentos em que nós parávamos de dançar era quando íamos beber algo. Detalhe: íamos juntos também.

Eu nem me dei conta que o Jake estava sentado ao lado do Sam, numa mesa perto da pista de dança. Muito menos que a Emily tinha ido embora. Só o que eu conseguia era acompanhar a música.

Eu estava fora de mim? Talvez. Vou deixar o benefício da dúvida. Tudo o que eu sei é que era bom sentir que alguém me desejava como mulher.

Embry passava a mão nas minhas coxas na frente de todo mundo. Sim, todo mundo nos olhava. Mas eu não queria nem saber. Eu estava de costa para o peito do Embry com os braços levantados e enrolados em seu pescoço. Era boa a sensação. As mãos dele percorriam toda a extensão da minha coxa e passeavam livremente pelos meus quadris e abdômen. Eu estava doidinha. Aproveitando com meus olhos fechados.

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse quente como  
eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como  
eu?  
Você não gostaria?_

Era chato ter que abrir os olhos. Eu sabia que estava amanhecendo, mas eu não queria que acabasse. Seth estava puto comigo. Ele me lançava cada olhar de irmão ciumento. Tão fofo.

Eu vi o Jake me secando. Era estranho. Principalmente porque ele tinha um olhar bem safado. Parecido com o do Embry. A diferença é que o Embry sempre gostou de mim. Eu via suas fantasias, às vezes, quando nos transformávamos. E ele fez questão de me lembrar algumas hoje.

Eu ri. Não estava nem ai. Jake era gato, gostoso, e entre outros. Mas hoje eu era do Embry... Hoje! Nós temos a eternidade! Balancei a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Eu queria recuperar o tempo perdido. Tava doida.

Foi então que eu reparei o cara do lado do Jake. O Sam. Ele era o que mais me encarava. Não desviava o olho. Parecia estar estudando todos os meus movimentos, tentando memorizá-los. Eu vi quando ele cutucou o Jake com o cotovelo e o mesmo tentou disfarçar que estava me secando. Dava pra ver a mão do Sam tremendo.

Eu estava causando aquilo? Dane-se!

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como  
eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida  
como eu?  
Você não gostaria?_

Agarrei o Embry de vez. Encostei bem os nossos corpos. Estava cara a cara com ele. Passei a língua sensualmente pelos meus lábios. E mordi o inferior levemente. Só pra provocar. Eu sempre fazia assim com o Sam. Ele adorava.

O moleque do Embry não contou conversa. Veio pra cima mesmo, a fim de capturar meus lábios. Recuei. E ri sensualmente em seu ouvido. Ele estremeceu. Arrepiou-se todinho. Eu gosto de causar efeito. Nunca é apenas beijar.

Eu gosto do jogo de seduzir e ser seduzida. Até que o beijo seja o estopim para que o desejo exploda. O Embry ia ter que agüentar a pressão depois.

Porque eu sou assim mesmo. Eu sou quente. Eu sou areia demais pro caminhãozinho de qualquer homem.

Ele tentou de novo. Me pegou com força. Passou a mão por toda a extensão do meu corpo. Coxa, barriga, seios, até chegar ao meu pescoço. Ai ele começou a distribuir muitos beijos e a chupar devagar. Eu teria marcas mais tarde. Mas estava bom demais.

Pendi a cabeça pra trás. Deixando que ele tivesse mais acesso ao meu pescoço. Olhei de relance. Não realmente preocupada com que os outros estavam pensando. Mas por curiosidade mesmo.

Seth ainda estava puto e saiu chutando cadeira, quando me viu com o Embry. Jake, o seguiu, acho que para acalmá-lo. Paul e Jared levaram suas respectivas "impressões" embora. Enquanto as mesmas lançavam sorrisos divertidos para mim. Era um sorriso típico de quem está feliz pela outra pessoa. E eu sei que elas estavam assim por mim.

Sam era o único que parecia não ter mexido um músculo sequer. Não tirava o olho. Então eu daria algo pra ele ver.

_Lute contra o sentimento  
Deixe-o sozinho  
Porque se não for amor,  
Simplesmente não é o bastante para deixar seu lar feliz_

_  
_Beijei o Embry. E conduzi. Eu não ia deixar que o pirralho pensasse que as fantasias dele eram melhores do que a Leah Clearwater ao vivo.

Como eu já disse eu tava afim hoje. E não ia ficar só na vontade. Dessa vez eu passei minhas duas pernas pela cintura dele. Estávamos da mesma altura então. Ele me segurava agilmente ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão possessivamente pela minha coxa e bunda.

Tenho uma nova teoria: todas as mulheres têm que pegar alguém mais novo, mas que aparentem ter potencial. Eu escolhi certo. O pirralho está me dando um tesão louco.

- Lee, vamo embora daqui. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Eu não agüentei. Gargalhei. Era maldade eu sabia. Mas se ele agüentara a noite toda só pra me beijar ele podia agüentar mais alguns minutinhos.

Eu gosto de controlar a situação. E eu brincaria mais um pouco.

- Pra aonde você quer me levar, guri?

Eu sabia que o Sam estava ouvindo tudo. Mas eu não estava tentando irritá-lo. Aquilo fazia parte de mim. Fazia parte da Leah travessa. Que por sorte ele conhecia.

Sam riu. Ele sabia qual seria meu próximo passo. Quais eram as minhas intenções. Eu queria que o Embry dissesse com todas as palavras o que ele queria. Assim, eu me sentiria mais mulher, mais feminina, mais no poder...

- Pra lua. Eu vou te fazer gritar de tanto tesão.

Mais um ponto pro garoto. Eu mordi o ombro dele, pra tentar aliviar o efeito daquelas palavras sobre o meu corpo.

- Acredite, eu vou cobrar. – Eu disse com a voz mais sexy do mundo.

Ele se arrepiou. E eu adorei ser a causadora disso.

Eu ainda estava agarrada a cintura dele. Quando ele resolveu nos tirar de lá. Eu mordia o lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele pirava e apertava a minha cintura. Quem era Sam mesmo?

Ah sim, o intrometido.

_Vamos continuar como amigos  
Você tem que jogar limpo  
Olha, eu não me importo,  
Mas eu sei que ela não vai querer dividir_

- Leah, eu quero falar com você?

Eu estava de boa, no colo do Embry. Pronta pra me divertir quando o chato do Sam resolveu me chamar. Cara chato do caralho!

- O que você quer? Eu não me movi nem um pouco. Eu estava confortável.

- Dois minutos. É só o que peço.

Revirei os olhos. Por que eu deveria fazer o que ele me pede? Saco.

- ok. Eu desci as pernas da cintura do Embry. Senti o coitadinho murchar. Em todos os sentidos. – Eu já volto. – Pisquei pra ele.

Andei em direção ao Sam. Nós estávamos na praia. Na parte que foi reservada para o casamento. Bingo, Emily! Eu poderia usar salto sem me preocupar em ficar afundando na areia.

O Embry ainda estava perto. Ele ouviria tudo o que o Sam fosse me dizer. Eu não me importava, mas o Sam sim.

- Embry, você pode me fazer um favor?

Ele assentiu visivelmente chateado. Tinha entendido que era hora de ir embora. Sam esboçou um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível. Eu o conhecia.

Sam estava querendo acabar com a minha noite, mas eu não ia deixar.

- Vem daqui a uns dez minutos. Eu vou te esperar.

E o sorriso do Alfa mudou para uma carranca

Quando o meu pirralho já estava distante. O Sam me puxou pra perto do corpo dele. Eu gelei. O sininho da minha cabeça que alertava quando eu estava em perigo estava acionado.

Não que eu ainda fosse doida pelo Sam. Mas eu não gostava de tanto contato com ele. Safado. Ele está me abraçando faz uns cinco minutos, não pensem que eu não tentei me soltar. E como eu tentei. Acontece que o homem quer estar agarrado comigo. E pelo bafo... Bebeu a noite toda!

- Lee Lee. Como eu queria que fosse você! Não ela. Eu a amo. Amo você. A desejo. Mas desejo você também.

- É! Você vai ter que viver com as suas escolhas. E por mais que há algum tempo eu tenha dito que poderia te dividir com ela. Hoje, em contrapartida, eu tenho amor próprio. Então Sam vai se fuder. Volta pra sua noiva que é melhor. – Tentei mais uma vez me soltar.

- Por que você fica se esfregando no Embry? Chama a minha atenção e agora não agüenta, Lee Lee?

- Não me chame assim. Seu idiota.

_  
Eu sei que eu estou na sua cabeça  
Eu sei que nós nos divertiríamos  
Eu sou sua amiga  
Eu sou divertida..._

_E eu sou legal  
Eu não estou mentindo_

_...olhe meu brilho  
Você não está cego_

- Leah, me dê à melhor despedida de solteiro. Só você pode fazer isso. - Ele tentava passar a mão em mim. Pegar nas minhas coxas. Eu me debatia contra ele, até que o encarei.

Eu gargalhei de forma insana. Eu não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Cala a boca, Sam. Eu não sou sua puta.

A essa altura eu já estava tremendo. Nem ai se eu fosse machucá-lo. Bêbado ou não.

- Então quer ser a do Embry?

- Eu vou ser a puta de quem eu quiser. Mas você nunca poderá pagar o meu preço. Então se conforme.

- Amor seria o seu preço? Você sabe que eu sempre te amarei.

- Não, Sam. Não é o suficiente. Eu também quero respeito. Se você e Emily não conseguiram me respeitar, não julgue que eu faça o mesmo com vocês.

- Eu quero você.

- Você não pode ter as duas. Ela é sua "impressão" caramba. Deixa-me em paz!

- Você sabe que eu teria escolhido você. Você é fogo Leah. Emily é morna. Você é louca, Emily é apenas normal. Então como diabos eu não posso ter as duas? – Ele tentava abrir minhas pernas, colocando uma das dele entre as minhas.

- Só que eu não te amo mais, Sam. – Eu disse o olhando bem nos olhos.

_Você não está cego  
Eu sei que ela o ama  
Então eu entendo  
Eu provavelmente também seria louca por você  
Se você fosse meu homem,_

Foi como dar um murro certeiro nele. Ele me largou. E de repente eu me sentia suja em todos os locais que seu corpo tinha me tocado.

- como?

Engraçado. Ele queria que eu repetisse? Masoquista. Seu pedido é uma ordem.

- Eu não te amo Sam Uley. Volte para quem gosta de você. Você não é meu, pelo menos não mais. Você é dela. Então se comporte para que você possa merecê-la.

- Lee. Eu...

- É Clearwater pra você.

- Eu...

- Fala! Eu perdi a paciência.

- Você não vai...

Caiu a minha ficha

- Não Sam. Eu não vou contar pra Emily o que aconteceu aqui.

Eu resolvi ir embora dali. O Embry saberia aonde me procurar.

Por falar no dito cujo... Cadê ele? Dez minutos? Já se passou meia hora. Homens... Já deve está atrás de outro rabo de saia.

Acho que vou pra casa... Quem sabe?!

_Talvez na próxima vida  
Possivelmente (possivelmente)  
Até lá, velho amigo, seu segredo está seguro comigo_

**Jake's Pov**

- Filho de uma p...

Jake estava atento a todos os passos de Leah. Depois de ele ter acalmado Seth, voltou para a "festa". Tentando se convencer de que não tinha visto o tarado do Embry se dando bem com a loba mais gostosa de todos os tempos.

Entretanto no caminho esbarrou com seu amigo, Embry. Não pode evitar sorrir.

- Vai ficar só na mão hoje? Jake zombou.

Embry também sorriu. Mas com o semblante safado.

- Caro amigo, ria! Porque a gata é minha.

- E cadê ela?

- Sam está empatando. Filha de uma p... A gente já estava indo concretizar...

E Sam acaba de subir no meu conceito. Não que eu me importe com quem a Leah dorme e deixa de dormir. O foda é que depois eu vou ter que ficar vendo o que aconteceu. Esse Embry não sabe nem ser discreto.

- Eles ainda estão na praia?

- Sim. Volto pra buscá-la daqui a pouco.

- Não precisa. Eu pego.

- Nem fudendo, Jake.

- Você esqueceu que tem ronda, Embry?! Eu falei por maldade.

- Mas... Mas... Não tem mais nada pra vigiar.

- é bom sempre estar alerta. É a sua vez.

- Jake você é outro empata! Embry saiu puto da vida.

E eu com o sorriso mais grandioso do mundo.

* * *

n/a: Ola meus amores... Tudo bom? Aleluia eu terminei o primeiro cap. Eu quero que vocês me digam o que acharam, eu só escrevi porque algumas de vocês me deram uma força enorme.

**Mari P.B'b**** / ****camila townes****/ Ingrid F./ ****Drik Phelton****/ ****Isa Clearwater****/Srta. Black ****/ ****Gaabii****/ Leah Black/ ****rachelle malfoy**

E não se preocupem. A fic não será Embry e Lee. Ela é blackwater. Entretanto, eu queria que a Leah tivesse superado o Sam, sem precisar ter sido por causa do Jake, mas por ela mesma. E o Embry mostra que ela esta seguindo em frente.

Digam se gostaram, se odiaram, se tem algo faltando, o que vocês querem ver, dêem sugestões. Os links abaixo são o Embry e a Lee, nesse cap. Pra quem quiser conferir, basta tirar os espaços.

http: // i636 . photobucket . com / albums / uu88 / AdrianaPhelton / michael-copon . jpg Embry

http: // i636 . photobucket . com / albums / uu88 / AdrianaPhelton / meganfox_colegial_7 . jpg Lee

Bjosssssssss


	2. Instinto

Eu sei que demorei um tanto mas aqui está o cap... O mural me inspirou mesmo. Espero que vocês gostem. Esse cap é o ponto de vista do Jake, ele tb tem dez passos... spokspokspok!

**Cap 2: Instinto**

_1° Talvez eu devesse não implicar tanto com ela. Ah, mas é tão divertido!_

_(Jacob Black)_

_

* * *

  
**  
Jake's Pov:  
**_

Eu não sei como definir o que eu sentia naquele momento. Quando eu a vi, juro que meu coração disparou. Se eu fosse humano eu teria tido um infarto. A cena mais "assustadoramente" excitante de toda a minha vida, até então... Porque algo me dizia que ELA era só emoção.

Leah dançando na praia apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e porra... Lingerie vermelha. Algo além do meu coração despertou.

**[Puta sexy]**

**Sim, eu posso vê-la **

**Porque cada menina aqui quer ser ela **

**Oh, ela é uma diva **

**Eu sinto o mesmo e eu quero conhecê-la  
**

Definam como quiser... Uma ereção, amor, desejo. Mas eu prefiro, particularmente, instinto. A cena é mais ou menos a seguinte. Eu, Jake Black, chego à praia com a melhor das intenções: avisá-la que o Embry tem ronda e que não vai "comparecer".

Ok, eu sei que estou sendo mau com o meu amigo, furando o olho dele, com certeza. Mas...

Ela está dançando na praia e puta merda... Ta tirando a roupa.

Os quadris dela se mexem com precisão. Sim, eles hipnotizam. A bunda empinada levemente dá um contorno ainda mais sensual à dança. O amanhecer parece irrelevante, a intenção dela é aparecer. E ela consegue isso com maestria. As mãos graciosas estão na costa, libertando os seios daquela prisão. A única coisa coerente que eu consigo pensar é: _"Por que ela tem que estar de costas pra mim?"  
_

As minhas pernas não parecem me obedecer. Porque eu desço da minha moto e vou em direção a ela. Mesmo sabendo que é errado. Que ela é minha beta, minha "amiga", irmã do Seth, ex do Sam... Foda-se.

**Dizem que ela abaixa bem**

**É só fofoca e eu não acredito nelas**

**Dizem que ela tem que desacelerar **

**A coisa mais malvada **

**na cidade toda  
**

- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo mais você demoraria? - Ela virou-se pra mim com o sorriso mais iluminado do mundo.

Eu olhei pra trás de mim. Só pra confirmar que aquelas palavras eram pra mim mesmo.

- Você está assim tão necessitada? Não basta o Embry? – Eu sabia que aquilo ia irritá-la. Mas sempre é divertido implicar com ela.

- Você quer entender desse jeito mesmo, Jake?! - Ela se aproximou. Eu estava tentando ser o menos tarado possível. Ela só está de calcinha, e eu estou lutando contra mim mesmo para não olhar aquele par de seios. Porque eu sei que depois que eu fizer isso, eu não responderia por mais nenhuma de minhas ações.

- E tem outro jeito de entender? – Eu tentava olhar o horizonte, as ondas do mar, mas não estava dando certo.

Ela riu. Sarcástica como só ela sabe ser.

- Sabe, existe sempre mais de um ponto de vista. – Sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, os seios roçaram no meu peito e quando eu já estava começando a curtir a sensação da pele quente dela na minha, ela correu em direção ao mar.

- Merda. – Eu resmunguei baixinho. Enquanto a via brincar com as ondas. Eu sabia que ela estava querendo me dizer algo, antes de correr. Ela é assim mesmo.

Ela te dá à pista, mas você tem que entrar no jogo dela. E eu estava curioso. _Como ela entendia o que estava acontecendo agora?  
_

Porque pra mim só tinha uma explicação: Instinto.

**Ela é diferente de todas as garotas**

** Que você já conheceu**

**Nada que se possa comparar**

** À puta da vizinhança  
**

- Leah! - Eu a chamei, com a voz mais rouca do que o esperado. E corri ao seu encontro.

- Você está louca, é isso? – Eu precisa me aproximar dela. Então a puxei por um dos pulsos. E a abracei.

- Eu não sei Jake. – Não esperava que ela me respondesse. – Às vezes eu acho que sim. - Ela se aninhou mais nos meus braços, e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

Há muito tempo que eu não a via tão frágil. – O que aconteceu? – Eu levantei sua cabeça para poder ver seus olhos.

Grande erro.

Ela estava chorando. E eu não posso ver mulher chorando.

– Leah, você está me assustando! – Eu a afastei um pouco do meu corpo. E parei de pensar somente nos meus instintos.

E foi ai que eu senti. O cheiro. O cheiro do Sam nela. Ela percebeu de repente a minha repulsa.

- Já entendeu o meu ponto de vista?

- Eu estou perdido, Lee. – Eu a analisei por completo. Sim, eu a vi, os seios que há pouco estavam me deixando louco. Vi a barriga definida, as pernas torneadas, tudo. Inclusive, uma imperceptível marca roxa em seu pulso esquerdo. Imperceptível para humanos, não pra mim. – O Sam te forçou a alguma coisa? Eu vou matá-lo! – A raiva estava me tomando, e eu nem sabia o porquê de me importar tanto.

- Relaxa moleque. Eu sei me defender. Mas não é essa a questão.

- Então qual é?

- Eu me sinto suja. Em todas as partes que ele me tocou. E eu nunca me sentiria assim antes. Isso me assusta.

Perplexo. Era o mínimo do que eu estava no momento.

- Você sabe que eu vou matá-lo, certo?! – Mas ela me ignorou e continuou falando.

- O que vai ser de mim? A minha vida girou esses anos todos ao redor da magoa que eu sentia por ele. E de repente eu não consigo mais odiá-lo. Pareceu que eu estava me insinuando pra você, mas não é isso. Eu fiquei feliz em saber que era você. Porque você é o único que pode me ajudar.

- Eu? – Leah estava vencendo o orgulho. Estava pedindo ajuda a mim, isso estava muito anormal. – O que eu ganho em troca?

Não me crucifiquem pela pergunta, mas eu devo lembrar que ela está seminua.

**Estou tentando achar**

**As palavras para descrever**

**Esta menina,**

**Sem ser desrespeitoso.  
**

- O que você quiser. – Ela riu sacana.

- Eu vou cobrar. Agora pode dizer.

- Como você conseguiu não odiar a Bella?

Touché. Essa era uma pergunta que eu me fazia milhares e milhares de vezes. Apesar de saber a resposta.

- Amor. Eu a amava. E escolhi o caminho mais difícil. Esquecê-la, sem me afastar. Para que no dia em que eu deixasse de amá-la, eu não sentisse o vazio...

- Como o que eu estou sentindo agora!

- Eu não quis dizer isso. – Não queria magoá-la e dizer que as escolhas dela eram erradas, porque a minha situação era diferente da dela. Bella sempre teve escolha e mesmo assim não me escolheu. Já o Sam preferiu desistir. Deixar que escolhessem por ele.

- Tudo bem, guri. – Ela sorriu fracamente. E meu coração se apertou. Eu tinha que distraí-la. Pensar demais, as vezes não é a melhor solução.

- Sabe Leah, em muitos países você seria presa.

Ela me olhou confusa. E eu sorri olhando despudoradamente pros seus seios.

- ow! – Agora ela entendeu. Corou.

**A forma como aquela bunda mexe, **

**eu não consigo mais**

**Tenho que parar o que estou fazendo **

**para que eu possa puxá-la pra perto **

**Estou tentando achar as palavras **

**para descrever esta menina,**

**sem ser desrespeitoso.  
**

- Até parece que você nunca viu Black?! – Ela sempre tinha que sair por cima. Mas não dessa vez.

- Fato. Mas você quer ouvir um segredo. – Fiz sinal pra ela se aproximar. E ela assim o fez.

- Não é só o Embry que sonha com você. – Disse com a voz rouca.

- Black, vai cuidar da tua "impressão", ela deve está chorando agora.

Ok. Essa doeu. Eu tive que pensar na Nessie. Meu sorriso aumentou e eu esqueci da Leah totalmente. Ela já estava nadando no mar quando eu voltei a mim. Merda. Se eu pudesse odiar a Nessie nesse momento...

- Bobão. Você vai ficar ai? – Ela veio ao meu encontro, toda molhada. Oh pecado!

Sou homem. Se até o Sam vacilou perto dessa mulher, eu não poderia supor ser mais forte do que ele.

- Bobão é o cacete. – Puxei-a pra mim. E por mais que eu quisesse beijá-la, não o fiz. Apenas a abracei, como um bom e velho amigo faria, pelo menos era isso que eu tentava me convencer, apesar de a minha mente gritar: _Gay! Gay! Gay!  
_

Eu nunca vou poder explicar esse momento. O momento em que eu comecei a sentir. Sentir algo verdadeiro. Algo que era mais do que instinto. Um gostar simples e puro. Como se ao estar perto dela eu me sentisse melhor. Sentisse-me eu mesmo. Eu reconhecia nela uma igual.

**Droga, **

**garota** **Droga, **

**você é uma puta tão sexy**

**Uma cadela sexy**

**Droga,**

**você é uma puta tão sexy**

**Droga, garota  
**

Ela se desvencilhou do meu abraço, não sei o porquê.

- Você sabe dançar, Black?!

- Que raio de pergunta é essa? Você sabe estragar mesmo um momento.

- Você é chato demais. Acho que vou atrás do Embry. Ele sabe o que é dançar.

- Ele está fazendo ronda.

Sorri por dentro, vendo-a murchar. O biquinho mais sexy se formou e eu tive vontade de beijá-la._ Nessie Nessie Nessie. _Tive que pensar pra me controlar. Deu certo. Apesar de que uma parte de mim não queria que desse...

- Vamos pra casa então. - Ela disse indo na direção da minha moto, e no caminho foi apanhando suas roupas espalhadas.

- Eu... Eu... Não vou pra casa. Eu to indo ver a Nessie. Mas eu te deixo na sua antes.

- Esquece Black! - Ela nem virou pra mim e continuou andando.

- Vamo Lee, larga de ser amarga.

Eu tinha chamado sua atenção. Ela virou-se pra mim, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

E eu me xinguei mentalmente: _Otário.  
_

Ela seguiu em direção a estrada, me deixando sozinho. Eu ainda gritei:

- Você quer ir comigo? - Eu sei. Quando eu penso que não posso mais piorar as coisas...

- Jacob. Ela parou abruptamente e gritou meu nome. Eu a olhei esperando o que ela ia dizer.

Não disse nada. A final um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras.

Ela tinha levantado o dedo do meio para mim.

E enquanto eu passava a tarde toda com a Nessie, não parava de lembrar a cara de desdém que ela fez ao me mostrar o dedo.

Aquela era a Lee que eu conhecia. 

n/a: oi amores! Voltei com um cap só do Jake e da Lee. Espero que vcs não me matem por ter feito a " impressão" com a Nessie. Mas acho que precisava de alguma emoçao... E outra coisa, a Lee seminua nesse cap foi meio que pra se libertar! Esse foi o sentido, espero que tenham entendido, qualquer dúvida é só chamar!

Eu quero agradecer do fundo do meu coraçao a todos os que tem lido e acompanhado a fic e em especial:

**Oraculo (**valeu mesmo pelo apoio, axo que ela terá mais de dez cap mesmo, que responsa vc dizer que arrasou a fic, agora eu tenho que me esforçar 200% spokspok! Espero não te decepcionar**), Isa Clearwater(**sempre blackwater, eu axo que eles combinam tanto**), Drik Phelton(** então, já que vc é Callwater tb, aproveita pq o Embry vai aparecer bastante**), naad_k_th ( **sugestão anotada, possivelmente no próximo cap eu uso a musica, valeu mesmo por acompanhar, linda**), AnnaPaula (** saber que voce está gostando é uma alegria imensa, porque eu axo que você escreve mt bem e a sua blackwater é demais**), LeticiaHelena (**sei que demorei um tanto, mas está ai o novo cap, espero que você goste, bjos)

Gente, por favor, façam essa autora carente feliz: comentem, mesmo pra dizer que está uma merda e que eu tenho que mudar de vida... spokspokspokspok!

Bjosssss

A musica do cap é Sexy Bitch do David Guetta e do Akon


End file.
